Make Me Laugh
by badkitty61589
Summary: Cana is spending another day at the guild while everyone else is out on missions. The Raijinshu arrive from their mission and Bixlow has a few stories to tell. Will these two get through these funny stories or will something else happen? Bixlow&Cana


_Hey everyone, this is just a random quick one-shot_

_Bixlow&Cana (My fave pairing I must say!)_

_Okay Read&Review&Enjoy!_

_I do not own Bixlow or Cana or anyone in this it's all Hiro Mashima's_

_:D_

* * *

><p>Cana had been sitting at the bar nursing her third beer, surprisingly the guild was pretty quite. Most of the rowdier members of the guild were off on missions with their teams and partners. There were a few people still at the guild, only no one that Cana was in a hurry to go on a mission with.<p>

"Lemme guess, your fourth?" Laki had taken the seat next to Cana. She smiled as the brunette took the last sip of her drink.

"Nope, but now it will be." Cana responded while placing her now empty mug on the countertop. Laki waved for Mirajane,

"So how come your not out on a mission?" Laki asked as Mirajane refilled Cana's mug.

"Oh everyone is out. I was kind of hoping that Gildarts would swing by." Cana started drinking her beer.

"What would you like Laki?" Mirajane catered to Laki as Cana continued with her beer. Originally she wanted to go on a mission but recently her partners have gone off with others. When they were younger Cana used to go on missions with Grey, they were a great team. Until grey decided to go on his own. Now he was a part of Team Natsu and Fairy Tail's strongest team. Cana took another sip, well she used to be partners with Loki for some time as well, that was until everyone found out he was actually a spirit. She sighed. Recently she had been tagging along with Macao. She really thought they were getting close, until he introduced his girlfriend. Just thinking about it made her shake her head.

"Hi guys!" Mirajane waved as four people walked into the guild. Cana turned to see who had returned so soon.

"How was your mission?" Mirajane continued. The Raijinshu were the ones that had entered and they had taken a seat at the bar. Bixlow was next to Cana, then Evergreen, Freed and Laxus.

"It went as flawless as usual." Laxus commented while stretching on his stool. Bixlow then started laughing loudly. This caused Evergreen to stand and stomp out of the guild.

"What happened to Evergreen?" Mirajane asked concerned. Laxus and Bixlow had gone into hysterics now. Freed was the only one at the moment that was able to contain himself.

"Well she had gotten herself in a very sticky situation and Bixlow had bee waiting for our target to arrive; only Evergreen happened to walk out and well…" Freed had started to chuckle as well.

"I nailed her right in the face!" Bixlow shouted while continuing with his laughter. Laki and Mirajane were both perplexed about the whole situation. They were even more confused when all of a sudden Cana burst out into laughter as well. That was when Freed and Laxus's laughter started to die down. Cana was leaning on Bixlow with tears coming out of her eyes; the rest just stared wide-eyed at the two in hysterics.

"C-Cana, why are you laughing?" Mirajane decided to ask,

"He-He nailed Evergreen in the FACE" She could barley speak through her fit of giggles. Bixlow seemed encouraged.

"If you think that's funny you should have seen what happened to Freed, See he was—AH!" Bixlow had been pushed off of his stool.

"That is quite enough." Freed had grabbed Bixlow by the neck.

"Hey babe if you wanna hear more stories come by my place!" Bixlow yelled as he was dragged out of the guild. Laxus chuckled quietly to himself.

"Is it really funny?" Cana asked. Laxus looked up,

"Eh?" He hadn't heard her question.

"Is the story funny?" She asked again, Mirajane and Laki were so confused.

"Yeah it was kind of funny." Laxus admitted. Cana finished her beer and got up.

"Where you headed Cana?" Laki asked.

"Well I'm going to take him up on his offer." Cana explained.

"Which was what again?" Mirajane took Cana's empty mug,

"More funny stories." She pushed her stool in and saw their three confused faces,

"What? There's nothing to do here!" They still looked at her,

"Plus I could use a laugh." She turned and made her way to the guild doors. She could have a little fun, right? She shook her head and threw the doors open, this was her chance to enjoy her day rather than spend it bored at the guild. She started down the streets of Magnolia trying to remember where Bixlow lived. She had started to go in circles realizing she had no clue where he lived. She sighed, and decided that she would unfortunately just spend the day at the guild. She was turning around to head to the guild when she heard a certain green haired boy walk out of a building.

"Stupid long tongued idiot…" He had mumbled as he walked down the other end of the street. Cana took this chance and went up to the door he had just exited though and knocked. The first thing she heard was the sound of one of Bixlow's 'babies' no doubt was floating at the door. The door swung open and Bixlow had his signature grin with his long tongue hanging out.

"Hey babe!" He leaned in the doorway checking Cana out; she rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him aside to get in the house. His arm wrapped around her waist stopping her from entering.

"I'm here to take you up on your offer…and to raid your fridge." She explained. Bixlow leaned into her his breath on her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you are in for?" His voice was low and his mouth was right at her ear. She boldly turned, her face almost touching noses with his,

"Make me laugh." She was then released as He threw his head back and laughed.

"This is going to be fun!" He closed the door and followed Cana as she looked for the kitchen. As soon as she found it she ran to the fridge and found a beer. Quickly she opened it and took a huge gulp, gosh she loved beer. Bixlow stood right up behind her.

"Were you planning on standing in front of the fridge the whole time?" He reached around her, still so close, and grabbed a beer as well. Thinking ahead Cana grabbed another beer for herself and followed Bixlow into another room.

"Sit wherever you like babe, and let the stories begin!" Bixlow sat on a couch and took a swig of his beer. The room was about medium sized and had two love seats, which Bixlow was on one, and a three seater couch. Cana jumped onto the three seater and took up the space as she propped her head on her hand and leaned on her elbow facing Bixlow. He smiled,

"You know Freed once slept on that couch? Except I hadn't known at the time, so at around three in the morning I came down to watch a scary movie and I sat right on him." He started laughing,

"I have never heard a grown man yell so loud!" His tongue was hanging out as he laughed and Cana started to giggle. She took a sip of her beer and realized it was done, luckily she grabbed the second one she had brought with her and started drinking. A thought struck her as she looked at Bixlow, she sat up.

"You know I don't think I've seen you without that weird mask thing on your face. Bixlow smirked.

"Curious?" He teased. Either it was pure curiosity or the beers she had, one or the other something urged her to get up and sit on the love seat with Bixlow. He turned so he was facing her.

"Want to find out what I look like?" He whispered through his teasing smirk. She nodded slowly. He leaned his head forward.

"Find out." He said. Her hands reached out towards his mask and slowly pulled it up over his head. He had three small faux hawks _(I don't know how to spell that)_ and his eyes were a dark red. She had let her hands drift back to her beer but she was still staring at his eyes. She then noticed his smirk turn into a full grown smile,

"So how do I look babe?" He laughed. Cana snapped herself out of if and smiled as well,

"Nice enough I suppose." She took a swig of her beer enjoying his playfully shocked face.

"I am hurt!" He dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"Aw I'm sooooo sorry." Cana laughed and took another swig. Bixlow saw her beer and realized he had finished his,

"Hey, gimme a sip of your beer." He reached for it and Cana held it closer to herself,

"No." She would never share her booze, NEVER. He moved closer to her.

"Share." He said in a low husky voice. She moved the beer behind her back which unfortunately stuck her chest out. Bixlow looked down; Cana could actually see that he was openly staring at her boobs. Her eyes Narrowed.

"Let me have a little taste." Bixlow practically growled, still looking at her chest. Defiant Cana brought the beer to her lips and took a long swig, once she swallowed,

"NO!" She yelled, Bixlow jumped on her causing her to drop her beer on the floor. Her face started to heat up. Bixlow was on top of her and she was leaning into the arm of the chair.

"Did you just spill beer on my floor?" Bixlow playfully growled again at her. She decided to play along,

"What can I do to make it up to you?" She saw him lick his lips. The minute she saw that he sprung and his mouth was on hers. She felt as his strong tongue started exploring her mouth.

**EPILOGUE**

The next day Cana was at the guild nursing her second beer when Team Natsu walked in.

"Cana!" Lucy had walked over and joined Cana at the bar.

"Hey Lucy how was your mission?" Cana asked as the blonde took a seat.

"Oh it was oaky I guess, but how was your day? Did you find anything to do yesterday?" Lucy asked, Cana giggled.

"Yeah I did." Cana sipped her beer as Lucy looked questioningly at her. That was when Bixlow arrived and wrapped his arms around Cana.

"What can I say? I made her laugh." Bixlow gave her a kiss on the cheek as the two girls giggled and went on chattering.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to Review and Check out my other stories!<p>

:D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
